ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Accuracy
Category:Stats Overview Magic Accuracy denotes the likelihood of a spell casting on a target not being Resisted. Similar to a physical attack, status effect magic attacks can miss and result in a full resist of the spell. Elemental magic attacks are different as the target would still take damage but the damage dealt would be, at the highest level of resistance, substantially smaller than normal. See the Resistance page for more information. Raising Magic Accuracy directly increases the chance that a spell will land on the target without resistance. However, the potency of the spell (e.g. the potency of paralyze or duration of another status effect spell) is not affected by simply raising Magic Accuracy. Attributes such as INT and MND raise the potency of their corresponding spells. It has been proven that one point of skill in the appropriate magic skill (e.g. Elemental Magic, Enfeebling Magic, ...) corresponds to one point of Magic Accuracy, and not .9. The Tests done by Lodeguy Original Japanese page English version show that 1 magic accuracy = 0.5% magic hit rate below 50% hit rate, 1.0% increase after 50% magic hit rate. It also shows that INT = 1 magic accuracy until total INT is > (targetINT + 10). Each additional point of INT after that gives 0.5 magic accuracy. It is unknown if any amount of stats after that limit can give 0.5 magic accuracy. It is assumed the same goes for MND vs TargetMND and CHR vs TargetCHR. Total Magic accuracy * When calculating the landing rate of a spell (without considering partial resists, see Magic Hit Rate), the game first calculates your total amount of magic accuracy : : :Where M2 is your total magic accuracy from gear/merits and M1 is the contribution of your stats to magic accuracy : : * For elemental magic, and BLM enfeebling spells (sleep, poison, etc) M1 is determined by checking the INT of the caster and the target. For whm nukes and enfeebling spells, MND is considered. : It is unknown if gravity is checked against the target's AGI or INT. * This number M is then checked against the target's magic evasion to determine your Magic Hit Rate : Complete tests and data for the total magic accuracy formula and Magic Hit Rate can be found here doc(http://rapidshare.com/files/320891736/magic_ac_bis_.ods.html) with the graphical summary here http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/File:Stone-QQP.jpg Elemental staves * NQ, HQ and some magian Elemental Staves grant magic affinity. Each point of affinity grants magic accuracy according to the formula (10 + NUMBER*10). ** NQ staves have a hidden effect of (element) Magic Affinity : Magic Accuracy +1, and thus give 20 magic accuracy. ** HQ staves have a hidden effect of (element) Magic Affinity : Magic Accuracy +2, and thus give 30 magic accuracy. ** Magian trial staves have augments of (element) Magic Affinity : Magic Accuracy +1/+2/+3/+4, and thus give +20/+30/+40/+50 magic accuracy. For example: HQ Elemental Staves with their +30 magic accuracy and depending on your total magic accuracy M, can give any value between 15% and 30% landing rate, not counting the other sources of magic accuracy given by the various stats on them(INT+5 for Aquillo's staff for exemple). : example 1 : if my landing rate on thunder IV is 47% without Jupiter's staff it will be 74% when I equip it (+27%) : example 2 : if my landing rate on thunder IV is 41% without Jupiter's staff it will be 62% when I equip it (+21%) * When Nuking with ice spells, while being under Aquilo's Staff's INT+10, gives 45 magic accuracy (30 + 10 elemental skill+ 5 INT). Beware that magic affinity LOWERS magic accuracy (and magic damage bonus) by the same amount for the element weak to the staff. Equipment that modifies Magic Accuracy